Ella (Sonic X)
is a character that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. She is the housemaid for Christopher Thorndyke and his family. History Anime New World Saga Intruding on Chris and Chuck in the latter's room while doing some housecleaning, Ella noticed a stuffed animal which Chris claimed to hold onto. Just as she thought the toy looked at her though, Chris and Chuck ran off with it. A little while later, Ella learned while serving breakfast that Lindsey and Nelson were stopping by for a visit. The very same afternoon, she welcomed the Thorndykes back when they appeared. Beginning dinner, Ella remained certain that Chris was fine when he did not show up at time. When Chris finally did arrive, Ella was able to serve the whole Thorndyke family a good meal. The next day, Ella found the kitchen in a mess from Lindsey's home cooking. Upon hearing that Lindsey planned to have a dinner party though, Ella eagerly went to work cleaning up. She later made dinner, only for someone to mess it all up. Things took a turn for the worse when she learned that Lindsey had to leave for a movie shoot. Ella tried to help Lindsey find Chris, but could not before Lindsey left. Then, during the dinner party, Ella began to think she was losing it when everyone acted strangely and when she saw a stuffed animal talk and walk. In the aftermath, Chris and Chuck explained that they had been secretly housing animal visitors from another world in the mansion. Agreeing to let the visitors live in the mansion, Ella made a close relationship with Cream after hearing how the young girl had been separated from her mother. She also formed a bond with Amy Rose, who soon gained better experience in cooking thanks to Ella. Later, when the President launched his attack on Eggman's headquarters with G.U.N., he wanted Sonic's help, so he sent his aide, Jerome Wise, to try and recruit him, only to meet Ella at the door, who feigned ignorance to Jerome's claims that Sonic was there. When he persisted, Ella pretended to get Sonic, but instead returned to splash Jerome with a bucket of water as a final insult and refusal to let him take Sonic away. Chaos Emerald Saga When Jerome sent agents to retrieve Sonic from the Thorndyke Mansion, the group met Ella at the front door, who still refused to reveal Sonic's whereabouts and feigned ignorance once more. When the agents persisted, she summoned Mister Tanaka, who dealt with the agents quickly with his martial arts, leaving them to return to Jerome in defeat. Ella later traveled with Chris, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, to the site of where Lindsey was filming her latest movie. Ella was cast as an extra character in the movie, allowing her to be a part of some of the scenes that Lindsey was in. Later, Ella was one of the victims captured by King Boom Boo and his ghosts, trapped in their dimension until Chris was able to free them, thereby allowing them to escape and regroup with Lindsey's film crew. However, they were still spooked by what happened and whether they might encounter the ghosts again. When Chris took Sonic and his friends on a trip to the glaciers on the Thorndyke Family yacht, Ella stayed at the mansion to tidy it up. There, she was visited by Eggman's messenger robot, Bokkun. When Bokkun broke down crying, Ella tried to comfort him. However, this was a ruse, as Bokkun blew a bomb up in her face and took off laughing. His little prank soon came back to bite him though when Ella, now enraged, chased the little brat all the way back to the Egg Fort II in the X Tornado, proving to be a capable pilot when provoked, and was able to send the Egg Fort II into retreat while working alongside Sonic. Some time later, Ella was summoned to Filmdom City as part of a plan by Nelson to present an anniversary gift to Lindsey with his family and friends in attendance. However, the plan fell apart when Nelson tripped and exposed the ring, which was actually a Chaos Emerald, causing it to react violently to the ones Sonic and Knuckles were carrying. Eggman soon after crashed the sound stage in the Egg Fort II to claim the Emerald, and once he had it, unleashed E-74 Weazo on the Thorndykes. Ella, Lindsey, and Chris found themselves facing down Weazo, paralyzed with fear, before Nelson and Mister Tanaka attempted to protect them. However, Sonic and Knuckles were able to take down Weazo, although Eggman still escaped with the Emerald. While Ella was disappointed about the loss of Nelson's gift to Lindsey, she was grateful her employers were alright, and joined in the celebration afterwards for Nelson and Lindsey's anniversary. Chaos Saga Six months later, Ella soon had a chance to meet another visitor from Sonic's world, Big the Cat, who was looking for his pal, Froggy. While there, Big was permitted to stay at the Thorndyke Mansion while he and Chris look for Froggy. Back in the Thorndyke Mansion some time later, Ella watched a news report with Tails and the others that detailed Tails' heroic efforts in stopping a missile from destroying Station Square. When Tails then needed to get unseen through a crow of grateful citizens outside the mansion, Ella and Tanaka helped the fox cub by disguising Tanaka like a baby that Ella was taking out for a walk, which distracted the crowd while they snuck Tails past them. When Perfect Chaos unleashed its wrath on Station Square, Ella was forced to evacuate the Thorndyke Mansion with Chuck, Cream, and Cheese, while Mister Tanaka remained behind to wait for Chris, due to his own high swimming skill that would allow him to survive the flood waters. Shadow Saga Due to the damage caused by Perfect Chaos to Station Square, Ella and the Thorndykes were forced to move to the capital for the time being until the mansion, its grounds, and the city were repaired from the flooding. However, Ella grew concerned when she learned that Sonic was being wanted by the police and G.U.N. for numerous thefts, a result of a doppelganger known as Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Ella later bore witness to the final fight between the Final Lizard and both Super Sonic and Super Shadow as they fought to stop the Space Colony ARK from ramming into the planet and destroying it. Egg Moon Saga After moving back to the Thorndyke Mansion following the events with the ARK, Ella watched the news when word came out that Eggman, in a display to show that he was sorry for his grandfather's doomsday plot, mended the Moon, which he had destroyed half of with the Eclipse Cannon previously, thus turning it into the Egg Moon. Later, Ella was with Cream and Cheese when she suspected that she was being watched from outside, which was true as Cream and Cheese were being spied on by the Chaotix. When Chaotix leader Vector the Crocodile and his teammate Charmy Bee then entered the mansion, demanding Cream, Ella appeared. Thinking she was some sort of bodyguard monster, Vector threatened her with Charmy's stinger, leading to a scuffle that ended when Vector's client, Vanilla, arrived with Sonic, thus allowing Vanilla to reunite with Cream. Later, Ella joined everyone in celebrating the New Year's first sunrise, only for it to be ruined when the Sun was eclipsed by the Egg Moon. Ella was later shocked to learn that Sonic had begun destroying the Mirror Towers providing power to the Sunshine Balls offered by Eggman to supplement things until the Egg Moon was repaired. Faced later with an angry mob outside the Thorndyke Mansion, Amy provided a way out, only for Ella and co. to be confronted by the mob, led by the President's former aid, Jerome Wise. Luckily, Sam Speed and his Speed Team arrived and forced the mob to disperse and leave. Later, once Ella learned the truth regarding Eggman, she joined Chuck, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese in celebrating the New Year once the Egg Moon' eclipse ended thanks to a joint effort by Sonic, his friends, and G.U.N. agents Rouge and Topaz. Emerl Saga Following Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe's incarceration in the aftermath of the Egg Moon incident, Ella was enjoying the peace from the Freedom Movement occurring lately. However, she soon discovered that her appliances that were manufactured by Nelson's company, Thorndyke Industries, had gone berserk, having been sabotaged by Eggman to turn evil and threaten Station Square to allow Bokkun to bust him and the others out of prison. As a result, Ella entered the Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up, battling Big with a frying pan. Froggy hopped out of Big's fur and jumped on Ella, causing her to faint out of shock and fear. However, Big was disqualified for going out of the ring while running from Ella, allowing her to advance. In the end, it was Emerl that won the tournament, but the energy from the Chaos Emerald drove it berserk, forcing Cream and Cheese to have to fight and destroy him to protect their friends. Homebound Saga Ella was later working at the Thorndyke estate when Sonic and his friends received an unexpected visitor from the President and GUN, who revealed that the Earth was threatened by the Time Suspension Phenomenon, which could only be prevented if Sonic and everything from his world, including his friends and Eggman, returned to their world. Ella accepted that she had to part ways with Amy, Vanilla, and Cream, but hoped that all the cooking skills she taught them would pay off back in their world. She later attended the farewell meeting as Sonic and his friends prepared to use the gateway built by Chuck and Tails to return home. After everyone else went through the portal though, Chris, to everyone's surprise and shock, shut it down before Sonic could step through, before grabbing Sonic and running away with him, leaving Ella to try and search for him with Chuck, Nelson, Lindsey, Mister Tanaka, and Topaz. Personality Ella enjoys her job as a housemaid, but she dislikes dirt. She can be a hotheaded at times and can practically do anything when in a bad mood, even piloting the X-Tornado. In the English dub, Ella speaks with a stereotypical Spanish accent. Trivia *Scarlet Garcia reports that Big and Ella are possibly part of the heavyweight division. *Ella dislikes Bokkun since he has often played pranks on her on several occasions. *Despite not appearing in the fighting tournament in the English dub of Sonic X, a brief scene of her battle with Big can be seen in the second episode's introduction. *In the Japanese ending credits for the first 13 episodes, Ella drags Sonic onto the couch and points to a note next to the television that reads not to sit too close to the television in the dark. Sonic just sheepishly shrugs in response. *Ella shares similar features with the character Consuela from Family Guy, with both characters having some Hispanic ethic background and being housemaids being the prime comparisons. References }} Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters